


Fate of the Draconians - Love & Power

by Diamondduchess



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Draconians, F/M, Fanelia, Fate & Destiny, Sharing a Bed, Wings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: Hitomi is dragged back to Gaea but something is wrong with Van, can or will Hitomi want to solve it before his fate is sealed.





	Fate of the Draconians - Love & Power

Fanelia was bathed in the setting suns rays, red and muted orange streamed over the buildings. The parties in the squares were still going, Hitomi could hear the the music as it travelled up the valley, children where running through the streets playing and the surrounding forest was alive with birds and the occasional roar from the dragons that lived there. 

What Hitomi had once long ago found comforting, the surrounding forest guarded by dragons and the clear only road out of the Fanelian capital, was now resented. She’d left Gaea years ago happy to leave to return to her family but they were gone now, lost in the tsunami that destroyed Japan and took hundreds of lives. 

The Fanelian king had brought her back, told her she was needed again, he needed her to strengthen him for war but there had been no war, he still saw her as a oracle for the future, a threat to other countries that opposed him. Hitomi had left Fanelia again when he’d started having her sit on council meeting, asking her to tell him if they were hiding anything from him, this time by Levi ship, hiding her name and switching trading ship several times. 

Hitomi travelled around Gaea making friends and starting her life again, she hadn’t gone to Asturia having heard that all was not right there, Millerna and her Sister having locked down their boarders and Dryden back in the palace. Hitomi wanted to be away from politics and protocol, war and alliances. She was just another young person making their way in life, she’d changed her name when she’d heard the Fanelia King had a reward out for news of her, she’d settled in Zaibach finally. 

The technology was more advanced but the capital had changed since Dornkirk, open spaces and street markets had developed, the taller building had been brought down and the people happy. The fortress had been turned into government buildings and concert halls for the people, the former ruler had taken back control and he and his council were working towards a turning Zaibach back into a greener country but still retain Dornkirk’s lights and technology. It was the the holiday place choice for Gaea, entertainment and luxury. 

Hitomi had created her own little world within it, she’d run a successful business, had her own home and friends, she even had a long term relationship, she’d been waiting for a marriage proposal. 

Then he had come, arriving on horseback when she had been on her morning ride through the large parkland at the edge of the city as had been her habit. He hadn’t seemed surprised, she hated to think how long he had been watching her, learning about her new life, her habits her routine. 

He’d ridden up behind her, catching the reins of her horse, propelling her mount towards a secluded outcrop of Trees, swinging her around to face him. His face had been angry and triumphant, the grip on her horses reins tights as he’d secured them around the pummel of his own mount. He hadn’t bothered with pleasantries, straight to the point, come back with him, stay with him or he’d crush all her friends, her neighbours, anyone she’d care about, the new Zaibach ruler was keen to carry favour with him, she’d have no support. 

Hitomi has seen the truth in his eyes, since the glint of determination in them, heard the stories of what he’d done since she’d been gone. He’d taken back any territories of Fanelia that had been lost, created better boarder control, strengthened the economy of Fanelia. He was one of the most powerful rulers in Gaea now, she didn’t stand a chance. 

She’d agreed, he’d carried her back on his own mount, leading her horse behind. He had locked her in his cabin, guards posted in the hanger until lift off. He’d paraded her with him through Fanelia once back, making the announcement of their marriage without looking at her, the ceremony in front of the people outside the palace. 

Hitomi hadn’t seen Merle, she hadn’t been in the palace either. 

She was surrounded by new servants, people who looked to the king when she asked questions, guards that stopped her leaving the new palace. She hadn’t been able to walk the grounds of the palace, was not permitted onto the balconies. Confined within the isolated royal family wing, kept hidden by the large blue and green strengthened doors with the royal crest that was the gateway to the private wing. She’d checked each room within, empty of any life other than her and the king. She saw from the windows the practice grounds for the royal guards, saw the king practice with particular guards. 

She’d got used to seeing the king, he’d become insistent on her presence in his study, he’d work on his papers across the vast desk, head buried under paperwork, a large fire in the grate of the fireplace that took up one wall. The only other door out of the royal wing, locked so the king was not nor disturbed, he would see his ministers in his receiving room from now on. The room was bigger than the last time she’d been there, he’d taken out the next room meant to be the queens study and made it part of his study. He would not even allow her that. Another table was place there, all her pattern books, beads and paints ready for her to use. 

She couldn’t seem to make herself do anything though. She had no purpose left, confined and left as an ornament for the king, to be brought out for official events her only purpose to please him. 

On her first night in the palace after he had made her his wife, his arms around her, constricting her, his breath on her neck as he smelled her hair. She had been stiff in his arms, wanting to sleep, to escape to another room when he made it clear that when she became his wife she was no longer a person in her own right, she was his property. He decided where she slept, what she eat, where she went, who she spoke too, he controlled every aspect of her life now. 

He had said that it would have been simpler if she had stayed in the first place but it could not be helped. He’d teach her, train her, make sure she understood the duties and rules of her new life, she was a Fanelian citizen and subject to their laws, she’d learn. 

She had been gone too long from his side as it was, he would not cope without her any longer, she’d had her tantrums and would now behave, her purpose was him now. He’d be able to relax with her here, return to normal if she behaved. He would be generous, their lives would be filled with laughter if she did, it was her choice. 

Hitomi looked out at Fanelian, then turned to look at the sleeping king, his wings tinted black. Her gifted pendant still around his neck, she hadn’t seen it since she had given it to him the first time. He’d put it back on that night, she’d watched as his feathers had gone from pitch black to grey, his breathing calmer as he lay beside her. 

She didn’t know what had happened since she’d been gone but she knew this wasn’t Van, she had to fix him. 

She’d start tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot that would not leave me, I’ve made van dark on purpose, I think he could easily become dark from the series if Hitomi wasn’t there to pull him back, this is a continuation of that idea.  
> If you want I can continue this one, maybe expand into something longer as I feel bring Van back to the good guy he can be would be longer than another chapter length.


End file.
